Darkness Brightest Light
by Shobu556
Summary: What would happen if Harry was the chosen one of two prophecies? Trained by the Sith to be the Chosen One and given the honor of upholding the legacy of Revan, Harry Potter is dead to the galaxy and in his place is the return of Darth Revan. (Warning: Some wizards and Dumbles bashing. OOC, OC's Harry/Satele)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Location**

XXXXXX

 **Sol System, Earth: 1984. Galactic Date: 3656 BBY**

A small world, population just starting to rise into the billions, located in the Sol System just outside of the Outer Rim in the Unknown region. The Sol System was completely unknown to the rest of the Galaxy and for all intents was nonexistent. The primary species was Humanity, space travel was limited to the system and Earth's moon, and weapons were for the most part projectile bullets with no trace of energy weapons. In a word the system was primitive. The most contact this planet had with any extraterrestrial life was on movie screens and in books. Several hoaxes did exist but none were true. The world was content to believe themselves to be alone in the universe but still held onto the hope of finding life outside of their own system.

In the island nation England, located in the planets northern hemisphere as a part of the continent Europe the people were…odd. Different. Backward. Living in a secret society apart from the rest of the population was a group of people who could perform great feats by channeling a mysterious energy that was within their bodies. These individuals were called magicals, wizards for men and witches for women. Magical people lived in secret, hiding away from their non-magical counterpart in fear of retribution. In Britain wizards believe themselves to be superior. This notion exists in France, Bulgaria, and Russia. The rest of the world has managed to connect their worlds without causing any major damage. America, Japan, Italy and Spain leading the way with their integration with the non-magical or Muggle governments. Most of the wizard's governments had become a subdivision of the country they resided in. A majority of Europe was divided however, Britain leading the way, by 'Pureblood ideals' spread by Dark Wizards such as Voldemort and Gellert Gwindelwald during their reigns of terror in the 20th century. A meeting was held on the night of October 31st, 1981 to determine what the world will do about Voldemort. The International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) met in Switzerland to decide what their plan of attack should be. The majority ruling was to gather their own magical forces to hunt down any of his followers and eliminate them but this was stopped by the Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore of Great Britain. Dumbledore held a lot of political power in the world for his defeat of Gellert Gwindelwald and his amazing power. He was held in high regard by many magicals across the planet but the ICW was starting to grow wary of him. His sense of control, his endless preaching of the 'Greater Good' put many on edge. Over the years since Voldemort's rise to power many of his supporters started to leave his side and were swayed to go against him. The fact that he claimed to have a prophecy that foretold the Dark Lords end only proved that he was crazier than they thought.

Prophecies were a tricky thing. Unless given by a true oracle they were rarely ever given or true. In the case of a seer a prophecy could only be true if acted upon, meaning that the parties involved had to make it happen. Dumbledore stopped the ICW from invading Great Britain by declaring Voldemort's demise at the hands of a toddler by the name of Harry Potter. The representatives from outside of Europe weren't blinded by the boy's name or his wealth, they knew the Potter's were an old line in their society and held great power. They knew that Dumbledore was doing all of his grandstanding intentionally. When asked where the boy was he simply waved off the question and said his safety was of the upmost priority. Europe was all for it. The rest of the world saw the other meaning: Voldemort would be back.

Three years have passed since that fateful night. The wizarding world still celebrated young Harry's defeat of the Dark Lord. Books were written, holidays made, fan mail sent, and marriage contracts were written up all in anticipation of when the young boy became a Lord in their society. All of the magicals were praising and thinking about how powerful young Harry would be. All except for young Harry. Harry Potter knew no fame o fortune. He didn't know what joy or being happy were like. He only knew pain, fear and anger. Three emotions that his mother's side of the family had bestowed upon him. His Uncle Vernon had gotten home this Halloween night in a foul mood. He was being given a hard time by his boss because the board of directors for Grunnings were upset with him. In the logic of society on Earth, if the boss' boss isn't happy, you aren't happy. Vernon was in a right foul mood. His family was out trick-or-treating so he was alone for the night to drink, and let his own rage burn out. A creak echoed through the house. Vernon's ears perked as he heard a slight gasp from the hallway. He smiled cruelly as he found a new way to let out his frustrations.

Harry Potter was no ordinary child. Firstly he had more raw power than a magical in their fifties. Secondly, he was smarter than most four year old children. He knew basic principles taught in elementary school, some as he put it 'big' words and he also knew that his night was going to be a long one. The floorboard creaked underfoot as he tried to sneak into the kitchen. He prayed that his Uncle was asleep but the sound of his heavy footfalls told him it wasn't to be.

"Now what do we have here?" Harry gulped as he looked up at the rotund body of his Uncle "What does the little freak think he's doing out of bed?" Vernon picked Harry up by the scruff of his neck.

Harry refused to tremble. Something inside of him told him to stare down his attacker. Vernon was amused seeing the defiance in the child's eyes. For a little tyke he had a fire in those emerald green eyes of his.

"I've waited long enough to do this boy!" he growled "And after the day I've had, I intend to enjoy this." Vernon threw Harry down the hall towards the kitchen. The boy's body hit the floor hard but due to his magic lashing out he would only suffer minor bruising. Vernon didn't notice the subtle change to his nephew's demeanor. He was too focused on the joy that his last action brought him. As he approached his nephew he failed to notice the dark edge in his eyes. Harry clenched his tiny fists as his Uncle approached him. He could feel something flowing around him as his Uncle stopped before him. He could sense the meaty hand reaching for his shirt collar as he thrust both hands forward. He didn't register the screams, all he knew was the sweet embrace of sleep.

XXXXX

 **Horuset System, Korriban**

Korriban. Ancient home world of the Sith and location of the Sith Academy. On a good day you'd see young acolytes running about the tombs fighting the native and immigrated species. On a bad day you could see the occasional Sith Lord kill a subordinate for a tiny mistake. Today was different. Since reclaiming Korriban from the Republic the Sith had been restless. They were in a cold war of sorts. The Emperor had grown quiet, the Council was on edge and the Sith on Korriban in general could sense something was coming. Little did anyone realize that the day they had been sensing for so long had arrived.

Overseer Tremel was not in a good mood. It all started when he went out to greet the new acolytes to the academy. A small group of Troopers had stopped him and asked for his help with a delicate situation. Tremel could sense the change in the Troopers, they seemed to be losing their connection to the Dark Side of the Force. Living on Korriban it was common for one to have a connection to the Dark Side, to lose it was unheard of, yet these Troopers had lost some of that corruption. He was prepared to give swift retribution for the distraction, he was now behind schedule and he hated being behind schedule, but this distraction was…interesting. He was led to a small medical station at the entrance to one of the tombs that littered the valley of the Sith Lords. Six Troopers, with a feeling of Light surrounding them, stood around an examination table. Tremel felt the urge to draw his saber and cut them down for the delay but something was calling out to him.

"Overseer," his escort pulled him from his musings "We didn't know what to do about him when he arrived. We assumed he was a slave but for some reason we couldn't bring ourselves to bring him in for punishment."

"Him?" Tremel asked curiously. The Trooper gestured to the table as the Troopers began to part to reveal a small child no older than four or three given his size. The boy's body was small compared to most, but his eyes, his eyes held something inside them that he had never seen. They were an intriguing shade of green but the intelligence and purity in them was something he had never seen any Jedi or wizened Master before. For a small child to hold those kind of traits in a glance was unheard of to him.

The Trooper nods his head slowly as the child stands up "Yes. Overseer, I don't know how to explain it but, he seems to counter the madness that Korriban creates. Could he possibly be the-"

"Silence!" Tremel hissed "If the Council hears of this the boy will be killed!" he looked each Trooper in the eyes "Not a word of his existence is to leave this group. If he is as you claim, then I will train him in secret and when he is ready, I will bring him before the Council to receive whatever test they deem fit and watch him succeed or fall as the Force decrees. Am I understood?"

The Troopers saluted the Overseer "Yes sir!" they chorused.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Harry didn't tremble as the tall dark skinned man approached him. The soldiers were nice enough to give him something to eat even though he had scared them. He knew he wasn't anywhere in Surrey, or England if he thought about it. He felt that same presence in his head like when he was standing up to his uncle. He felt calm.

"The Troopers tell me that you appeared here with no assistance by any type of vehicle or jetpack. Do you know how this happened?"

Harry fumbled with the hem of his shirt "I don't know sir. I just wanted to escape."

"Escape?" Tremel asked. It wasn't unheard of for strange things to occur to Force-sensitives when enough will or emotion was fueling them.

"My Uncle," Harry spat out the word with more venom than a child his age should be able to muster "He tried to kill me, I didn't take kindly to that."

Tremel was growing more and more curious with each passing second. A boy no older than four years managed to not only use the force to repel a grown man but also transport himself, who knows how far across the galaxy, to Korriban. It was almost too good to be true. He had been meditating for several years in the hope that someone would come along that could fix the Academy and the Order. A cleanser of the impure Sith was what he wanted. The boy before him was certainly gifted if his story was true but Tremel needed more before he could be certain.

He didn't know what was possessing him to be kind but the Overseer got to the boys eye level and asked "Why not come along with me? I could take care of you and teach you how to harness your abilities."

Tremel knew if he was being watched by any other Sith, acolyte or lord, he would be killed on the spot. Nice wasn't a word to describe the Sith. This was a risky gamble to be playing, especially on Korriban, but it was something that Tremel felt would pay off for him eventually.

[14 years later]

Tremel stood in the viewing chamber overlooking his adopted son's final trial. He was in the presence of the Dark Council as well as several influential Dark Lords. Over the past fourteen years he had kept Harry a secret from everyone. Slowly the corruption the dark side had caused was cleansed by his mere presence. While that would be a cause for concern it was such a subtle change that few felt the effects until it was too late. He didn't doubt that there was still darkness in the hearts of every Sith in the empire but he also didn't doubt that Harry was gifted with his ability to cleanse. Overtime he was able to create a balance within those he interacted with. Few Sith on Korriban weren't affected by him. Currently he was performing his own cleansing of the order. Harry took it upon himself to fulfill the prophecy the Jedi had foretold. He was trained in various forms of saber combat, Shii-cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. With each form he grew more powerful, more adaptable, in the ways of the force. Eventually he took up the name of Revan as a means keeping his past a secret and striking fear into his enemies be they Jedi or Sith. Revan read the history files they had about his predecessor and went over the information with a fine comb. The boy grew to the point of only testing himself against trained opponents such as the few Sith Lords who knew about him and professional bounty hunters. Naturally Tremel grew concerned and was rewarded with a summons.

Revan didn't show any fear that day as he stood before Darth Malgus. The Sith Juggernaut who took Korriban back from the Republic, fought against Orgus Din on Alderaan and led the Sith in the sacking of Coruscant. The Sith Lord could sense the boy's power, his senses were putting him on edge, and he knew that he could simply end his life then and there. But he didn't. Malgus activated his lightsaber and held the crimson blade up to the child's neck but he would not flinch. Revan learned that he wasn't invincible that day but that he did have the backing of one of the Empire's greatest heroes.

In his final test Revan had to defeat his fellow acolytes in combat. He had been in worse situations before but he wasn't about to let the Sith Lords watching his trial know that piece of information. He counted only ten acolytes, Teeno, Dolgis, Klemral, Phyne, five acolytes that looked to have been trained in secret like himself and the last acolyte was his rival Vemrin.

Vemrin never liked Revan. Why should he? Revan received special treatment from Overseer Tremel. Treatment that in Vemrin's eyes wouldn't change anything. He had slaved away to make it to the top of his class. To become the apprentice to one of the Sith Lords in the growing crowd was his dream but now all anyone was talking about was how powerful Revan was. When the test began Vemrin stayed back as Dolgis and Teeno rushed forward in true Juggernaut fashion. The large boys had Revan on the defensive with their ruthless assault. He watched as the other acolytes began to surround the three in anticipation of an ambush. Vemrin knew it wouldn't work. If half the stories were true then Revan would find some way to dispatch each and every one of them with ease. And he was right. Revan was holding back, he knocked Teeno out with a swift strike to the head and then force pushed Dolgis into one of the other acolytes, he took Teeno's training saber and switched into the Ataru form. Vemrin felt his blood boil. 'More special treatment!' he raged internally.

Revan watched with narrowed eyes as his remaining opponents began to formulate their own plans. He knew that by staying in the Shii-cho form they would agree on one way of dealing with him but if he switched to something more advanced they would be lost. Ataru was a two saber form that focused on agility. Shii-cho was balanced with no advantages or disadvantages. Revan knew that none of the others were as skilled as he was in other forms but he was still cautious of Vemrin. Speaking of which, his rival was slowly losing his temper if he was sensing the emotions properly. Revan parries a strike aimed for his back from Klemral.

"You guys just don't get it, you can't beat me." He says smugly as he pushes Klemral back and strikes down an acolyte.

"You forget Revan," Vemrin says as he makes his way to his rival "You have never beaten me in a duel before."

Revan rolled his eyes "All I'm hearing are excuses Vemrin. You sure you aren't a smuggler?"

Vemrin snarled. Drawing his saber he set his sights on Revan. He gave a silent message for the others to back away from his rival, one acolyte disobeyed and was thrown into the wall twenty feet behind Vemrin. Revan smirked underneath his mask as Vemrin rushed forward. He didn't bother with any fancy tricks or advanced techniques. All he needed was a simple block and then a nice solid counter to knock Vemrin out. Now if only it was as easy as it sounds.

Revan blocked Vemrin's strikes. He couldn't find a single opening that would guarantee a clean win. He did notice how Vemrin left himself vulnerable after each swing. It was only for a second but it was enough time for him to cause some damage to his rival. Revan sighed, he wasn't a Sith for nothing, and swung the saber in his left hand down on Vemrin's right wrist. Vemrin cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his wrist break. He faltered back as the other acolytes stared in awe at the scene before them. Never in the six years that the two had been rivals had Revan ever injured Vemrin, or had either managed to land a blow on the other, it was unheard of.

"You put this on yourself Vemrin," Revan scolds his rival as he clutches his wrist in pain "Stay down if you want to keep your other hand."

Vemrin snarled murderously at Revan "I'll kill you Revan! One day I'll pay you back for this!"

Revan ignored him as he turned to his remaining opponents "Would anyone else like to try their luck?"

Phyne and Klemral backed down first. The three remaining acolytes hesitated, Revan rolled his eyes and 'gently' used the force to push the three back.

"I won't ask again." He growled "Surrender!"

Tremel watched as the three acolytes dropped their sabers. He was impressed that Revan managed to defeat his opponents without injuring most of them like the usual acolyte but he was concerned that his mercy would sway the Council to bar him his rightful title. He could hear the Council discussing the fight. He was nervous, who wouldn't be? It didn't help that he was standing between Lords Malgus and Baras.

XXXXX

Revan was waiting for the verdict in his father's office. He was tossing a few credits in the air as he slowly grew more and more impatient. If he had to wait another hour he was going to lose his mind. His test taking place today of all days was the work of those in the Dark Council who didn't want the treaty to go forward. The Treaty. That was one of the craziest ideas that Revan had come up with to-date. The idea behind it was to strengthen the order both Sith and Jedi at the cost of the Empire as a whole. Revan was no fool. He knew about the Eternal Empire that the Emperor had created several years ago. Revan wasn't saying that he was spying on the Emperor or listening in on certain Councilors conversations but he was very curious. The Treaty was a fragile document stating that the force users of both sides would work together and be referred to as Jedi when in the Republic territory or around anyone who wasn't privy to the treaty in depth. Revan knew that this would cause some problems for them so he allowed for the Sith to choose if they were Jedi or Sith in teaching and title when around other force sensitives. The home worlds of their orders, Korriban and Tython, would be wiped from any star chart in both factions.

When Tremel stepped into the room Revan stood at attention, not like a soldier to his superior but a son to his father. Tremel gave a nod of his head and Revan relaxed.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long" he said sensing the tension in his adopted son.

"I'm sorry Father but I have just been on edge with the Treaty and the test," Revan sighed "I can't wait for this to all be over."

Tremel placed a calming hand on his shoulder "Be patient Revan. The Force works in mysterious ways, your destiny will be fulfilled soon, and this treaty is the key to it. I don't have to tell you that it is a great risk that we are taking with this."

Revan sighed "You are right. It's just…this is a trying time for us isn't it? If the Treaty works then we are changing galactic history with this."

"You are nervous, and that is understandable, but you must carry yourself with dignity." Tremel smiled as Revan straightened at his words "The Council has reached a decision. After careful consideration and keeping your past in mind they have decided to promote you. Congratulations, you are now recognized by the Sith Order and by extension the Empire as being a Lord of the Sith."

"So I am now Darth Revan II then?"

Tremel laughed at Revan's displeasure of being a 'sequel' "Hardly. Since the original isn't recognized, even with your own feats, you are the one and only now. Your first assignment is of course to see this treaty through. I don't need to remind you to take care with how you proceed, while the Republic wouldn't attack one of us, especially you, they will not be so trusting of you."

Revan scoffed "If I know the Jedi they won't trust me. They will, however, send in someone who either isn't intimidated by me or is a skilled diplomat. I would bet on them having a skilled assault ship as the meeting place with their best Jedi on board. Am I wrong?"

Tremel shook his head "The _Brentaal Star_ is the ship, her crew are skilled, and the Jedi Knight I believe you are familiar with."

Revan had begun walking out when the ship was identified. He stopped mid-step when he learned who the Jedi representative might be. "No no no no! No way!" Revan cried "There is no way that they would send her of all people!"

Tremel arched a brow "Oh? Scared of a little Jedi now are we? What would the Council think?"

Revan gave his father a glare "Not funny." He said with finality "If they are sending her then I can kiss my new title and my life goodbye."

Tremel rolled his eyes as he ushered Revan out "You worry too much. Now go, your ship is ready and waiting, the meeting will be happening soon."

XXXXXX

Revan was tense. Correction, he felt like he was about to fight a Rancor without his lightsabers, a blaster, explosives, or the force to help him. He just hoped that she didn't kill him. 2V-R8, his protocol droid, was taking care of his flight plan. They had entered hyperspace twenty minutes earlier and were expected to exit in ten. The location for the treaty was to be in neutral space between both sides fleets but Revan instead decided that a third party should be chosen, one with no connection to either side, and they would pick the location. Apparently that location was the middle of nowhere just south of the Rishi Maze. Revan silently hoped this would end quickly.

As the _Fury-class Interceptor_ exited hyperspace Revan could feel the tension of the crew of the _Thranta-class Corvette_ before him. He was going to enjoy this.

"Arrate, let them know we're here, I don't want this to take longer than it has to." He ordered his droid as he felt a presence in the back of his mind.

"As you wish master." The droid responds joyfully.

Revan shook his head as he went to his quarters. One of the few projects he was working on was a relic of a long lost age. An assassin droid that belonged to his predecessor Darth Revan, the original. Revan had managed to make the droid, HK-47, into a one droid killing machine/army. Now he was going to update and enhance the lethal machine. Assuming he could get it to stop stating what each sentence was. He had his work cut out for him.

2V-R8 escorted his master off his ship and into the Republic delegation. Consisting of eight Republic Troopers, one adult man with blue hair and a Jedi Knight around Revan's age the delegation was ready and waiting for the young Sith Lord to arrive. The stern look in the blue-gray eyes of the Jedi sent a chill up his spine. Yup, Satele wasn't going to let him off easy for this.

"I take it that I am late then?" Revan asked as the assembled Troopers shuffled nervously in place. Satele turned about and began walking to the bridge. "I will take that as a yes then."

The blue haired man chuckled to himself drawing Revan's attention. Now that he got a good look at him he didn't look like he was from any part of the Republic, or the Empire for that matter, he looked like he came from some kind of backwater world with only slug throwers for 'advanced' technology.

The man waved the Troopers off as he stepped up to Revan "Forgive the Jedi, she is just figuring out how to say what she feels properly."

"Say what she feels? Satele? Struggling?" Revan was almost scandalized. The mere notion, the idea, that Satele Shan didn't know how to say how much she wanted to run him through or launch him out an airlock was absurd.

"Yes, she seems to be considering something, a possibility perhaps? Doesn't matter, we have a treaty to finalize." He said as he began to follow after the Troopers.

"Finalize?" Revan asked as he ran to catch up with the man "I was under the impression that the treaty would require my presence to even begin the delegations."

"On the contrary. Since the Treaty was written up by you in advance and I have gone over it with a fine comb to ensure the Jedi that it isn't to the complete or sole benefit of the Sith. Now we just have to get it signed, and have you of course check that we haven't changed anything. I trust that you won't try and manipulate the situation?"

Revan was in a word: stunned. He almost felt like he was a useless protocol droid. They didn't need him to defend his position or the treaty or even the Empire. They just accepted it? This was almost too easy. Almost being the operable word. When he reached the bridge he was escorted by a Trooper to the holo-terminal with the images of Darth Baras and Jedi Master Orgus Din presiding over the signing as the representatives for their own factions.

"Seeing as how I am not needed, not really, I am starting to wonder why we didn't send you in Uncle."

"The apprentice makes jokes. Now that he is a Lord he thinks himself my equal?"

Revan rolled his eyes. He had a strange relationship with a select few of the Sith Lords he knew. Okay, strange was putting it mildly but he blamed it on his presence altering a few key emotions of theirs. "As if I would ever want to be in your position _dear_ Uncle. Sitting behind a desk and letting my senses dull, I'd rather fight Vemrin again for eternity."

Baras laughed coldly. The bridge crew felt a chill run down their spines as the Sith Lord's laughter reached their ears. "Be careful with what you say Revan. The Force has ways of granting even sarcastic wishes."

Revan sighed "Yes Uncle."

"Now that we have that out of the way," Orgus Din spoke up for the first time "when can we expect to see you on Tython?"

Revan was confused. Tython? The treaty wouldn't require him to go to Tython. It would only need this little meeting in neutral space and the finalizing to make it official. Nothing more. "I am sorry Master Jedi but I was unaware that you wanted me to go to Tython."

Orgus brushed the new Sith Lords concerns aside "Originally we wouldn't but our new friend Alviss here suggested a tour for both parties."

"I merely said that we should get to know each other." Alviss clarifies "Personally I believe that we are at the end for these 'talks'. Revan is here, the treaty has been signed, and now we just have to have young Revan verify it officially."

Revan hesitated briefly. A tugging in his head drawing his attention for a moment. "I'll sign it," he said as he accepted the datapad from Alviss "The contents are as I had originally intended. No sign of tampering with the articles."

The holo-images of Darth Baras and Master Orgus flickered before dying. The ship rocked as if it were struck by something. Revan dropped the datapad as he felt a stronger pressure in his head. All he could hear were the shouts of the crew, the alarms blaring and the sound of Satele screaming in pain.

 **Kamino System, Kamino space. Galactic Date: 32 BBY**

Revan groaned as he came to. His vision was blurred, mostly black with a few splotches of color, he shook his head lightly as he was helped up to his feet.

"Take it easy there kid, you took the brunt of that shockwave earlier." It was Alviss. The neutral diplomat placed his hand on Revan's head and he felt his vision began to clear. "Don't stress your body out for a while, Force Shockwave like that one is dangerous."

"Shockwave?" Revan asked as he saw a few of the crew attempting to restart the ships power systems.

"I don't know if it has a name but it was a shockwave and it was the Force so that's what I'm calling it." Alviss helped Satele to stand "I don't know what caused it but we have been out of contact for a while, probably an hour or two. We need to get this ship back to full power or at least get the comm's back."

Revan went to work checking the holo-terminal for any damage to the circuits. Nothing. The system was fine, no electrical shorts or damage. "Holo is fine, don't know why we can't get a signal though."

Alviss sighed "I told you, the ship is dead. We lost power and until it's fixed we can't get a message out."

"Have you tried using the auxiliary generators?"

The crew turned to look at Revan as one with deadpan expressions

"What?"

"We tried that, back-up generators are out too. All we can do is try and bypass the security protocols and hope the generator kicks in." Alviss explains.

"What about my ship?" Revan asks "I could get it up and running in no time and get a message out that way."

Alviss hummed in thought "It is smaller so it could gain power more quickly, but that leaves the Republic forces here defenseless, go you have any support?"

"Just my protocol droid and my own experience."

Alviss nods his head as he mentally analyzes the situation. If he allowed Revan to fix his own ship the Republic would think he would attack them with it, but, if he doesn't allow Revan to fix possibly the fastest chance they have to contact the Republic and Empire then they were stuck drifting in space for who knows how long.

"Do it" Alviss concedes.

XXXXXX

"Power it up Arrate" Revan calls to his droid after making an adjustment to the generator. Hearing the power return to the ship and the humming of the engines Revan released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "That's one miracle done for the day."

Revan made his way to the holo-terminal. If he could just get a message out to Korriban he could prevent a possible war from breaking out. The terminal seemed to flicker to life. He waited for an image of a Sith or a Trooper to blur to life but nothing came. He waited patiently for a few minutes before trying again. No signal. None of his calls went through. He slammed his hands down on the terminal in frustration.

"Why won't this work!" he raged.

2V-R8 was startled by his master's rage. The droid had helped his master repair the damage done to the ship and had repeatedly gone over the systems to make certain that they were in working order. He felt that his master's rage was because of his own failure.

"Master," the droid called gaining his master's attention "Miss Shan sent a message for you. She says that the power is coming back online and that the ship will require additional repairs."

Revan sighed as he calmed down "Good, tell her that if she requires it I can take a team to the nearest planet to look for parts."

The droid shook its head "But Master, surely you realize that we can't leave the ship for too long. It could drift away from the system before we returned."

"That's true. Fine then, tell her to look for a planet that is close, one of us will stay behind to act as a beacon for the repair team." Revan amended his plan.

20 minutes and a few small fires later saw Revan and Satele plotting out their expedition. Revan stood looking at his holo-map as Satele lists each planet and system they could reach that would have the parts they would need.

"You sure we can't just go to that planet we are orbiting?" Revan asked as he went over the details of Tatooine.

"In case you have forgotten Revan, Kamino is a water world that is barely advanced enough to fix a starship like this, what's wrong with going to Tatooine?"

Revan hesitated. First thought he had was back to the incident on Nal Hutta. Then it was followed by Satele slapping him several times. He shook his head "Nothing is wrong. I just don't think we should travel too far from the ship."

"We'll be fine" Satele assures him. Revan turned his gaze to the view of space. He could see Kamino off to the right, the Brentaal Star was behind them, and a small fighter was leaving the planet's surface. Wait, what?

"Something wrong?"

Revan narrowed his eyes at the small silhouette "Check the sensors for me, look for any contacts roughly the size of a fighter."

Satele did as he asked. Her eyes widened when she found that a Starfighter was indeed nearby and by its trajectory leaving the planet that she had said wasn't 'advanced'. "That can't be possible can it? Our records said that Kamino was out of the way, it rarely ever had contact with spacefaring people. The Kaminoans are practically a dying race!"

Revan leaned back in his seat as he watched the Starfighter link up with a ring of some kind and then go into hyperspace.

"Whoever or whatever they were, they had to have gone to the surface for something." He looked over his shoulder to see the inquisitive look Satele had "That fighter needed some type of support unit to go into hyperspace. Seeing as how it wasn't a shuttle built for more than one I'm guessing he left the planet after finishing his business."

"What are you planning in that Sith head of yours?"  
"I'm thinking the locals might be of more use to us than you expected Miss Shan." Revan grinned as she glared at him. Being right was one thing, being right and proving Satele wrong was a rare gift of the Force that Revan would enjoy for life.

 **Kamino, Tipoca City**

As Revan eased his ship's descent Satele was making her own observations of the water world. It was more advanced than the records led her to believe. Revan was taking them to a city of some kind that was for the most part above the surface of the endless sea. Satele could feel something off about the world but she couldn't place what it was.

"You sure this is going to work?"

Revan snorted at the question "Of course it will. We just get help with the repairs then contact our respective councils and everything is fine."

Satele could sense his unease "Your tense Rev. What do you know?"

"I know as much as you do Satele."

She knew he wouldn't give out anything vital until he was certain of something. Now she just had to figure out what it was. As Revan brought the ship in for a landing Satele ducked out of the bridge to try and use her holo-communicator again. She didn't want to tell anyone that she had tried to contact the council, or that she boosted the signal the second time she tried, but she wanted to be absolutely sure that she couldn't get through. She felt the ship shake lightly as it touched down on the metal platform. There was no turning back now.

"I don't have to tell you that we have to be quick about this do I?" Revan asked with a grin as Satele hid her communicator "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Let's just get this over with." She sighed.

As the pair walked down the ramp they were met by a tall pale alien with glassy looking eyes and a face reminiscent of aquatic life. This was a Kaminoan. The race that was nearly wiped out by the floods that overtook their home world. The Kaminoan bowed lightly in respect to the two Force users.

"Greetings, my name is Taun We, we have been expecting you."

"I'm sorry, we were expected?" Revan asked. His senses were screaming at him, warning him of trouble.

"We were alerted when your ship entered our system. Naturally we assumed you required help but unfortunately we did not have the means to assist you, we were surprised to see that you had one ship capable of flight." Taun We informs them.

Revan and Satele shared a look. A silent debate between the two was followed by Revan's resigned sigh of defeat. "How long have we been expected?"

"Merely a few days Master Jedi," she ushered the two inside from the rain "After your representative left without asking about your ship we assumed that you were lost travelers."

This time Satele asked the question "Representative?"

Taun We nods her head "The Prime Minister will be able to explain it in detail. Please, if you will follow me."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Revan mutters under his breath.

XXXXXX

Meeting Lama Su was….enlightening to say the least. Satele managed to get help from the Kaminoans as well as contact the Brentaal Star and get them to land. Revan was more interested with this order that was placed. He discovered that it was for a Clone Army for the Galactic Republic and that it was placed by a Jedi Master by the name of Sifo-Dyas. When he asked Satele for information on him she said he didn't exist in the order. And Revan didn't know of any Sith by that name. Things only got worse when Revan, with Lama Su's permission and oversight, went through the conditions for the army. Within it he discovered something disturbing. A list of orders for the clones to follow that varied by situation. Specifically an Order 66 that called for the deaths of dark Jedi and Sith. That didn't sit well with him. It only got worse when he noticed a discrepancy within the data files. Someone had altered the data, he could restore it but that would risk alerting whoever altered it.

"Minister, is there any chance that we could keep our presence here on a need to know basis?"

Lama Su arched a brow "Of course but is there any reason why Master Jedi?"

Revan sighed. All he had gotten from these people was 'Master Jedi this' and 'Master Jedi that' it was infuriating. "I would like to oversee the progress of the army as well as assess the primary donor when he is chosen by the Order. The men aboard our ship are tired, Minister, we just wish for their stay and involvement with the clones to remain a secret."

"I understand Master Jedi," Revan was glad Satele didn't see him persuade the Minister to be more agreeable to his terms "Shall we inform your associate of this?"

"Yes, we shall."

Revan and Satele stood with Lama Su as the _Brentaal Star_ landed. The Republic vessel that had seen some action in her time and was advanced for her class was…dated, if the records they had seen were to be believed. The crew would be relieved to get some time to relax, and that the ship would be repaired, but the news would have to come out eventually.

"We need to tell them" Revan whispered to Satele as the ships engineers got started assessing the exterior damage.

"We will after the ship has been repaired."

"That could take too long" Revan hissed.

"Not if you stop worrying about it."

Revan rolled his eyes as Alviss approached the trio. The diplomat or whatever he actually was seemed to be happy being in the rain. Revan could feel the Force as it moved through all that was around them but when Alviss was around he couldn't feel it in him. It was as if he didn't exist.

"Glad to see you two came through for us in the end." He grinned as he seemed to soak up the water "We should be good to go in a few days' time, if I help it'll be less."

"Then help them" Revan said simply

Alviss waved him off "I would but then that would be cheating."

Satele pinched the bridge of her nose as the two started to clash. She could feel the impending headache Revan would cause her begin to set in. "Have you been able to get a message through to the Council?" she asked.

Alviss shook his head "Not since the shockwave. The technicians managed to locate a signal and accessed the holo-net. Turns out there is something interesting happening in the galaxy."

"Interesting how?" Revan asked curiously.

"Recently an organization called the Trade Federation invaded the planet of Naboo." Alviss informed the pair "Two Jedi were sent to negotiate peace and since then Naboo has been liberated after a brief conflict between a droid army and a coalition made up of the Royal Guard and Gungan Army."

Revan turned to Satele "Not going to say the Gungan's are primitive?"

"Shut up."

Alviss shot the two a knowing look. "I believe it would be best if the two of you went to the Coruscant and 'introduced' yourselves to the Council."

Revan blinked. Coruscant? Why would the Council be on Coruscant? Revan hadn't checked the records for a current place of residence for an entire order of people. The records the Kaminoans had didn't include the locations of Tython or Korriban. That meant that the Treaty had to be in effect but then why would a Jedi put in a clause that would wipe out rogue Jedi and Sith?

"Minister," Revan asked "what do you know of Coruscant?"

 **AN: I am back! What's it been? 3-4 years? I don't think I've touched this particular section of the world since 2012. Oh how I've missed you so, my first thought out story here. I'm happy if you can't tell. I have good news, great news, and bad news, or is it good bad and really bad news? Good news is that I am doing this story the right way. Read through the original and found it was lacking like a lot of detail and my writing has improved considerably since then. Bad news is the original 'script' is being changed. Potters are dead, no WBWL, but on the upside the bashing of Dumbles will continue just not as obvious or immediate as it once was. Oh! And, the pairing will survive. I think I was the first to try it out, don't know if I am the only one right now but who cares! I am back! The last bit of news, take it as you wish, I won't be updating this like I did the original. No everyday updates or every week. I want to get this done the right way, that means long-term research into star wars lore, Harry Potter fics and lore for inspiration on earth wizarding culture. On a side note, if anyone knows of any well written fics involving military code, firefights or just well written battles in general I would appreciate a PM with the title and author. I need to learn how to write the big battles somehow. As always, read, review, follow, favorite, and be patient until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Location**

XXXXXX

 **Coruscant system, Coruscant space. Galactic Date: 32 BBY**

"I've always wanted to come here" Revan says melancholy as they exit hyperspace. Before them was Coruscant, the heart of the Republic, a world covered by sprawling cityscape. Revan let Satele handle the particulars of their landing. All Revan had to do was help Arrate keep any unwanted parties from noticing their arrival. A task that was easier said than done.

"Just be glad you aren't doing the talking," Satele laments "persuading through a comm channel isn't exactly easy to do Revan."

Revan rolled his eyes "Just don't crash my ship on the landing, okay?" Revan went over the data he had on Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. When they were hit by the shock-wave the Temple had been destroyed by Darth Malgus a year before Revan's arrival on Korriban. Considering it had been roughly three-thousand years since then anything was possible. He gave Satele free reign of the bridge as he went to his personal quarters to get some work done on his new companion. The spare parts he found on Kamino were advanced, more so than what they had in their own time. HK would be a true assassin droid when Revan was done.

"Now if only I had the right weapons for the job" he mumbled to himself as Arrate corrected him on the little adjustments. The pair spent ten minutes connecting various wires and programming some new functions into the aged Hunter Killer droid before they managed to finish the body. It was an improvement over the older design it had originally but compared to what Revan saw of droids now it was rather crude.

"We've landed Revan," Satele called from the doorway "Have you finally finished your project?"

Revan didn't look up as he was attempting to enhance the targeting systems of HK and do basic maintenance at the same time as he said "He is not a project Satele, he is an advanced assassin of my predecessor."

Satele sighed as she motioned Arrate to follow her. She led the protocol droid to the ramp "I'm taking Arrate to help with the current situation. I'll make sure to keep the curious away from the ship."

"Just be quick about it. We don't know what's changed." Revan called out to her but she had already left. "Sometimes I wonder if she even listens to me" he sighed as he polished HK's armor.

Satele admired the Jedi Temple with a critical eye. On the outside she appeared to be a critic glancing over an art piece for any mistakes but internally she was upset. She wasn't at the temple when it was attacked, she was too young to remember much at the time but she did hear the stories of what happened. How Darth Malgus attacked and slaughtered every Jedi before leveling the temple. It was a story used during the Cold War, as the galaxy now referred to it as, to get young-lings to work harder so they could one day wipe out the Sith. Now she found it rebuilt to how old holos depicted it before the Sacking of Coruscant. Satele and Arrate were 'greeted' by five Padawans. Each of the five appeared to be barely older than herself but what caught her attention was how there were no guards armed with blasters as the records of her time suggested. The Padawans led Satele and Arrate to the council chambers to be questioned on her presence at the Temple.

 _'I wish Revan was here'_ she thought as she stood before the doors to the council chamber, her entourage standing behind her slightly with Arrate beside her. As the doors opened she prayed that Revan didn't do anything stupid while she was gone.

XXXXXX

Revan sneezed as he was about to put the finishing touches on HK.

XXXXXX

"And that's all I know." Satele had just finished giving a report to the council. While she did leave out crucial details about the entirety of their situation such as Revan, HK, and Kamino and the future Clone Army, she felt the report went well. On first judgement of the council as a whole they were different from the council of her time. There was no Master Orgus to liven it up, she did note how the small green alien they called Yoda gave that same aura of calm. The dark skinned human, Mace Windu, rubbed her the wrong way. He seemed to be too strict to be a Jedi but every council seemed to have one like him. Most of the council were neutral but that could be because she hadn't let slip she was travelling with a Sith or that said Sith was the object of many a dream as of late.

"Something to add, you have." Satele snapped out of her day dream at the sound of Master Yoda's voice.

"What more could the girl have to add?" the Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up "She has been through much Master Yoda, shouldn't we let her rest now?"

Yoda shook his head "Sense I do. Another secret she has, of great importance this secret is."

Satele felt the councils eyes turn to her. She felt like a Padawan again taking her trials for the first time. She was about to open her mouth to try and brush the aged Masters words aside when she felt panic and fear in the force. Seconds later the ground trembled and shouting could be heard outside.

"I am going to kill him" she raged as she turned around and ran for the doors.

(Back with Revan)

He was dead. He was so dead after this. After his sneezing fit Revan hooked HK up to the ships generator for a recharge, just to hold the droid over until he found a suitable power source later, he was about to send a transmission to the _Brentaal Star_ and alert them to the progress of their mission when he heard the metallic footsteps behind him. He spun around in time to see his attacker as a metallic hand grabbed his throat and he was pushed up against the wall.

"Query: Where has little meat-bag taken HK?"

Revan would've slapped himself for forgetting to fix that verbal tick the droid was known for if he wasn't being strangled by said droid. HK shook him once knocking the air from his lungs. Revan struggled to form words and breath at the same time before the grip on his throat loosened a little.

"I am…Darth Revan the…Second. You are on…my ship."

HK-47 took a moment to use a remote up-link to the ships terminal that he assumed the young meat-bag had installed. Going through the data he found the records he required of his arrival and his status prior to his repairs. He contemplated killing the meatbag but he did owe it for repairing him. Revan took in a sharp intake of air as the droid released him. Malgus would have his head if he ever learned about this incident. He looked up at the droid assassin while rubbing his sore throat.

"Activate priority override. Article 1, subsection D, vocal recognition code Revan." He said out of breath as the droid stood stock still. He knew from the files on the HK series that they were independent, efficient and loyal to their masters. Revan made certain that he programmed the droid to obey his commands alone, it might be deemed as a dirty move but he would need any advantage he could get. This little code of his allowed him time to fix the speech glitch in HK and register himself as the Droids current master. A few minutes later would see HK-47 fixed….slightly.

"For the hundredth time just say what you want and stop adding what it is!" Revan raged at the droid.

"Observation: Master seems to be upset."

Revan could almost hear the teasing tone in the droids words "I am not upset!"

"Master protests too much."

Revan almost cheered not hearing the words 'query', 'observation', 'inquiry' or 'statement' in that sentence. "I hate you HK."

"Commentary: How would you like to be the wholly-owned servant to an organic meat-bag? It's demeaning! If, uh, you weren't one yourself, I mean..."

"Demeaning, is it?" Revan smirked as he edged the droid on.

"Qualification: Err... perhaps I did not mean it quite like that, master. I mean... while an artificial life-form is superior..."

"You're not making it any better." Revan nearly burst into laughter as the droid stumbled over words to say.

"Commentary: I mean... nice human, goo-oood human..." **(1)**

Revan shook his head. It had been a while since Satele and Arrate had gone into the temple. The Force wasn't telling him of any danger or concerns but Revan was worried. He decided that the only option available to him was a test of his new companion. "HK," Revan called getting the droids attention "I have a mission for you."

The droid stood at attention "What is thy bidding my master?"

Revan liked the sound of that. "I require a demonstration of your skills. Inside the Jedi Temple is a girl and protocol droid, you can find them in the ships database, I want you to find and protect them."

"Inquiry: What should I do about any meat-bags I encounter?"

Revan sighed. Back to the verbal ticks it seems. "Disarmament only, no killing HK, you don't have any weapons appropriate for a fight just yet."

"Forlorn statement: As you wish master."

As the droid exited the ship Revan idly wondered what kind of hell he had just unleashed on the universe. Surely the droid wouldn't cause too much trouble right?

(2 minutes later)

Revan ran through the temple following the trail of destruction the droid had caused. Jedi of varying ranks laid on the floor moaning in pain. A few doors had been busted open by the droid but the damage was only superficial at best, easily repaired. Now he just had to find the crazed droid before Satele-

"REVAN!"

Too late. Now _he_ was dead.

Revan checked his surroundings first for Satele and then for a place to hide. The man who could fight armies and Sith Lords for fun was afraid of one Jedi Knight. He could feel the force screaming at him 'Danger! Danger!' but he couldn't feel where Satele was in the temple. A metallic thud behind him had him tense. He could sense Satele ten feet behind him with what he assumed to be the entirety of the Jedi Council behind her. She wouldn't have a reason to harm Arrate so that meant the metallic thud was HK-47. Great.

Revan gulped. "Is there any chance that you won't kill me for this?" he turned around slowly, knowing that the last time he turned around too quickly she nearly took his head off. She was in a word: pissed. Satele's eyes were burning with rage.

"Statement: Mistress is very angry with you Master."

Revan first noticed Satele's eyes become a raging inferno and then a supernova of rage. Next were the questioning looks the Council had while what appeared to be a green wrinkled elf was amused by the situation. "HK, shut up."

"I take it that this is a bad time then?" he asked sheepishly as Satele stomped over to him.

XXXXXXX

"You would knowingly bring a Sith Lord to the Temple, break the Jedi Code and leave an assassin droid unsupervised!?"

Revan winced. Mace Windu was an angry man. Sure, most of the points and critic were directed at Satele but that last one was Revan's fault entirely. He tried to voice the facts as they were but the dark skinned Jedi Master wasn't having any of it.

"Statement: The meat-bag is pushing its luck." And there was HK undoing any progress Satele could make for peace.

Revan sighed "HK, prime directive shutdown. Code: Revan." The assassin droid powered down on command. Revan looked at the council, still getting a glare from Windu, and found the majority were curious "He hasn't been out much."

Yoda chuckled "Interesting you are, young Revan. Legacy of Revan you are, hmm?"

"Uh yeah, I'm the legacy of Darth Revan former Jedi Master of your order." He said uncertain of any deception in Yoda's words.

"This council finds it hard to believe that a Sith Lord could survive for three thousand years," The Cerean Jedi Master spoke up "Currently we are at an impasse. Do we believe that you are indeed who you say you are or do we kill you for the sheer notion that you claim to be Sith?"

Yoda hummed in thought "Trust them I do. Truth in their words, there are. A matter of knowledge, this is."

"What are you saying Master Yoda?" Satele asked as Revan felt on edge.

"Waiting we've been, for you Knight Satele Shan."

From the shocked expressions of the council members Revan assumed that she hadn't introduced herself to them properly. Which meant that now they were likely connecting the dots between himself, Satele, HK-47 and the exact details of their disappearance.

"Tragic it was, when you both vanished years ago. To find you both, the duty of this order it is."

"Come again?" Revan asked.

"Since the fall of the Empire and your disappearance three-thousand years ago the Jedi Order has been devoted to keeping the peace." Windu explains "The Civil War that affected the galaxy following your disappearances nearly crippled the galaxy. The Sith Empire and the Old Republic nearly fell. The fighting ended when it was believed that both separatist factions had been destroyed."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere." Revan comments.

Yoda nods his head "Fall both sides did, to the Eternal Empire."

"Eternal Empire?" the two asked as one.

"The Eternal Empire was from the unknown regions. They nearly destroyed our already crippled Order. The Empire and Republic managed to defeat them, though the details are limited, and both sides came together. Over time people began to forget about the Sith Empire and the days of the Old Republic and that led to the formation of the Galactic Republic." Windu finished explaining.

"So what happened to the treaty we worked on?" Revan asked.

"The treaty was passed well before the civil war." Mundi says slightly easing Revan's nerves.

"Then I can speak freely?" he asked almost tentatively.

Yoda shook his head "Know of the Sith, none do. A select few, permitted they are."

Revan sighed in defeat. His work was successful for the most part. At least he wasn't entirely a failure. Slowly the exchange of information led Revan and Satele to a new question: How did they wind up in the future?

"Alviss, our neutral party for the treaty, said it was a 'Force shock-wave' that knocked us out but I don't understand how it could have sent us to the future or kept us in stasis for a few thousand years." Revan says carefully as to not alarm the council any more than they already had "The shock-wave would have to have been caused by someone or something of exceptional power and the Force itself, while a possibility, is too unpredictable in how it operates to find a reason as of yet."

"Perhaps it is your destiny to be here" A Kel Dor Jedi Master suggested "The Force is strong in the two of you, of that we cannot deny, and your appearance in this time is most unsettling."

"A theory you have, Master Plo. Speak, let us hear it, hm?"

Plo Koon nods his head "It is my belief that the Force has brought you here because you are needed to stop something. The recent encounter with a Sith Lord on Naboo has left this order with a new Knight but it has also preceded your arrival. You both might be vital to stopping the Sith for good."

Revan coughed nervously "If you haven't noticed, I am Sith, Master Jedi. I need more proof before I align myself with either party so easily."

"Hm, trust you lack." Yoda points out "Meditate you shall, find the answers you will."

Revan gave Satele an imploring look. The Jedi Knight gave a shrug of her shoulders as the only help for her friend and partner. "Fine, I will meditate. I'll have my answer for you all when I return."

Satele watched Revan leave the chamber. She couldn't explain it but she felt the Force telling her something. Warning her about the future.

XXXXXX

Revan was having trouble. He tried several times to relax and focus his mind but he just couldn't. He kept getting close but every time he tried to lose himself to the peace of his mind he was pulled back by his own fear of what he would find. When he managed to calm himself down enough he was assaulted by visions of Jedi and Sith fighting their own on Korriban and Tython. He saw the images of his adoptive family as they were each corrupted again and cut down in the fighting. Zash and Baras fell to their own apprentices. Darth Malgus was frozen in carbonite and presented to the Emperor of the Eternal Empire. He even saw Master Orgus cut down by Darth Angral, a Sith Lord and rival of Darth Baras. He had no sense of time in the visions yet he knew when the images occurred. He was helpless as the images grew more and more violent. An attack on Jedi Padawans on Tython, Sith infighting on Korriban, and the onslaught of the Eternal Empire's war machine. It was chaos. Revan could feel Satele and Yoda approaching him but he had one last vision to see.

He saw his father, Overseer Tremel, leading Imperial Troopers in the defense of the Academy. He watched as his father cut down failed acolytes as they attempted to push them back. Revan was in awe. He had seen many Sith fight but he had never seen his father fight before. In training it was always with a training blade but he had never seen him _actually_ fight. Several groans from the right caught his attention. A Sith wearing black armor and a black helmet with a white face-plate stood over three Troopers with his light-saber ignited. Revan watched his father and this unknown Sith clash he felt the thrill and excitement of the fight consume him, building, until his father was cut down by the lone warrior. For a moment he heard nothing around him except for the low hum of the saber. The Lord looked up at the Academy as his forces were pushed back for the last time and then he did something unexpected. He looked right at Revan.

"Next time, we shall finish this." His voice was muffled by the helmet but it was deep with unbridled rage. Revan knew the promise was meant for him even if he wasn't sure how the Sith knew he was there. The vision around him began to fade away as he opened his eyes. Yoda looked concerned and contemplative at the same time while Satele just looked concerned for him.

"Decision you have made, certain you are of what the future is?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I wish to work with you and the Order," Revan paused to give the two Jedi a chance to comprehend his decision "I will of course still be a Sith at heart but until the issue with these renegades is resolved I will fight for the Jedi as a Jedi."

"Rev, you can't be serious can you?" Satele asked knowing that her friend/rival would never just give in so easily to a change like this.

"We are out of our time Satele, and while we hold true to the old ways we can never go back to our own time," Revan sighed "We have to do what we can to prevent what happened before to occur again."

"Agreed we are, needed here you will be. Uncertain the future is, in motion the Force always is."

Revan narrowed his eyes with annoyance at the little green elf. "I hope Arrate is able to translate your language Master Yoda."

The elf chuckled as Revan cursed his existence. Oh yes, the Temple would be very lively now that he was here.

XXXXXXX

 **Kamino System, Kamino space. Galactic Date: 31 BBY**

Five months following the introduction to the new Order Satele and Revan were on Kamino enjoying their quality time together and with the first batch of clones. Revan had managed to outfit HK with the latest weapons and armor now that they had access to the resources he needed. The droid was overjoyed to be able to go out into the galaxy and collect bounties for his new master though he was vocal about his Master joining him on the hunt he always dropped the subject whenever Satele was around. Revan had taken to using a training saber he had constructed to teach the droid how to fight against the various forms of light saber combat. Satele preferred to check in on the clones, currently only the age of small children roughly five or seven years old, and help with some of the other lessons.

The donor and prime candidate for the cloning procedure was a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett. Revan got along with the Mandalorian easily enough, he helped him out with modifications to his ship and the training of the ARC Troopers. Though the Clones were just children right now they would grow at an accelerated rate and become the best fighting force the galaxy had ever seen. To ensure this goal was met the Troopers on-board the Brentaal Star assisted the two Jedi and the Mandalorian trainers by covering the fields they couldn't and making their jobs easier overall.

"Five months, hard to believe we've been here for that long." Revan mused as he and Satele overlooked the training of four clones dubbed 'commandos'.

"We'll be here longer than that." She says as one of the commandos accidentally creates a small explosion that scorches his and the instructor's eyebrows "Every day is longer than the last."

"We can make it. After all, we have a job to do here, I don't intend to let them down just yet."

Satele gave Revan a sad look "Don't go chasing the renegades for revenge Rev. I refuse to lose you to them as well."

Revan sighed "You won't. I promise, I'll be here for you," he looked down at the cadets "All of you."

Satele blushed. While it was no secret to their old Orders of a possible connection, only Tremel and Orgus Din knew of how far it went. In the emotional turmoil of their situation the two spent the night together on Revan's ship before they came back to Kamino. Ten years of knowing each other, and five spent with secret meetings led them to decide that they would do as they wished. Revan was concerned they were moving too fast but deep down he knew that if she wasn't the representative for the Republic then he would have lost her as well. Now he had another reason to stay with the Republic, the woman that he loved and intended to marry once HK gathered enough credits for what he had planned. She hoped that he would see what she did, that he was ready, but it wouldn't happen for some time.

"Just don't think this means you get to be in charge. Future husband or not you are not going to be in charge with me around."

Revan couldn't help but snort "Please, you'd be overworked keeping track of me, HK, and the kids. I'd be free to do what I want at some point." Satele gave him a look. Revan chuckled nervously "What I meant to say is, whatever you say dear."

You didn't need to be a Jedi to know that Revan was whipped.

XXXXXX

"This is crazy!"

"Get up and fight Scorch!"

"Fixer, see anything?"

"I can't get a lock on him sir."

Revan shook his head. Down in the arena Revan watched the young clones of Delta-squad as they tried to fight against Alviss. For a man who claimed to be a diplomat he knew his way around a battlefield. Granted the four clones were only a few years mentally and physically they were no match for their opponent. It had been a few more months since their batch had been created. They were learning at an accelerated rate and were Revan's personal favorites based on their interactions with each other but they needed some work done. Alviss was fast, of that no one doubted, and fighting him wasn't meant to be a win for the clones. He was meant to test how well the clones could work together as a team. Revan had suggested a test he called the Citadel, after the prison the Republic had on Lola Sayu, to test the cadets against impossible odds.

"They are wavering" Revan sighed as Scorch and Sev got into an argument again.

"They are only human Revan, besides, brothers or not those two will always be at odds." Satele reminds him.

Revan smiled at his wife. A total of eight months had passed. A side effect of Satele's growing role and involvement with both the clones and the Galactic Republic as a whole, both Jedi and politically, she had been all but ordered by her husband to take it easy with her work. Basically Revan had her teaching the clones, Boba included, with HK keeping a very close watch over her. She knew they did it because they cared but she made sure to remind Revan that she wasn't a damsel in distress. Of course then he would have HK watch her until she resigned herself to sleeping the day away. He was a softie and she knew it.

"I know that. I just think they could use more work." Revan admits as Sev knocks Scorch to the ground with a single punch "They are at it again." He sighed as Fixer and Boss attempted to break up the fight.

"Should we do something?" Satele asked with slight concern for the clones.

Revan shook his head "Not like we can, they'd just get back into it later anyway. How are the ARC's coming along?"

"Jango is putting them to the test. The Null-class are quite the soldiers, given they are only children, they are coming along quite well."

Revan nodded his head as the Delta's exited the arena "Have you gone over the planned battle groups yet?"

"Not yet, I want to wait until the children are settled in before I pick."

Revan rolled his eyes "They haven't been born yet and you are already acting like a den mother."

Satele narrowed her eyes "You already have a list don't you."

Revan chuckled at her accusatory stare "I might have asked for a list of the units that are expected to be ready in ten years."

"Any reason why you picked ten years?"

Revan shrugged "It sounded balanced at the time."

"You are such a child sometimes Rev."

XXXXXX

 **Kamino System, Kamino space. Galactic Date: 25 BBY**

"I can't help but think that I need to go back."

Revan was on the bridge of the _Brentaal Star_. It had been a few years since they arrived in the future or present as they took to calling it. Revan had been having strange dreams about his home world. While he didn't hold any love for his family he was concerned about his dreams. He saw a man with a face resembling that of a reptile's killing innocent people and leading his own cult that resembled the Sith in a way on a campaign to conquer the planet. Revan was unsettled by this greatly. By now his family had grown to include himself, Satele, HK-47 now dubbed 57 after his upgrades, his protocol droid 2V-R8, and the astromech R8-J9. The holographic image of Masters Yoda, Windu and Plo Koon stood before Revan. Over time Mace warmed up to the couple, he still was wary of Revan but he knew he wouldn't be attacking the Republic anytime soon. Plo Koon was an interesting addition to Revan's growing group of Jedi friends. The Kel Dor Jedi Master had shown his skill with a saber whenever Revan asked for a partner for a quick spar and had proven he could be quite the diplomat at times. Yoda was the only one that Revan and Satele trusted completely.

"You are certain that this isn't a ploy by the Sith?" Windu, ever the pessimist, asked.

"Positive. No true Sith can manipulate my mind like this. And those _renegades_ are nothing compared to the Sith of my time." Revan said stressing the word 'renegades' "I am just asking for permission to go for a little trip is all. Just to make sure nothing is wrong."

"I hope you aren't planning to go by yourself." Plo Koon spoke up "If the threat is as it appears you will require additional help."

"I planned to take my ship and HK with me. Satele needs to be here for the children. I can afford to leave for a while."

"It would be better if you and Master Shan suspended your mission and returned to Coruscant."

Revan rolled his eyes "Master Windu I don't know if you've forgotten but a war vessel just appearing in Republic space won't be easy to hide. Its best we stay under the radar for this mission to succeed."

"Correct Knight Revan is, of utmost importance his mission is." Yoda agreed "Go you shall, return when dealt with this threat is."

Revan bowed to the Jedi Master "Thank you Master Yoda, I will be discreet in my mission."

The holograms flickered out as Revan let out a sigh of relief. He had the Council's approval. Now to just get HK and prep his ship for the journey ahead. The clones were ready. The first few battalions had been ready for a few months. Physically they were ten years old, child soldiers they resembled but mentally they were older. Revan knew he would need some form of backup, HK and himself just wouldn't cut it. Satele was needed here on Kamino to watch the troops training and keep an eye out for any problems. Granted there were several fully trained and experienced Mandalorian's on the planet but Revan just wanted her out of harm's way. He could take the Delta's but that could cause some problems. While they were leaps and bounds ahead of the basic rank and file they weren't old (physically resembling teenagers like the rest of their brothers) enough to be a real threat to most people. Okay that was a lie, they just weren't that intimidating to a force sensitive with a few years of experience and training.

"You ready HK?" he called as he walked up the ramp to his ship. Satele called it the _Fury_ as a play on its model, Revan suggested something like 'Ravager' or 'Desolator' but Satele wasn't having any of it. This was one of those things that he wished he fought against with her.

"Affirmation: I was built ready master."

Revan still hadn't gotten that verbal quirk out of his system. He swore that any time he had made progress Serra or HK would undo it either for fun or for their own sanity. He didn't know which with those little hellions.

"We need to prep the ship for a long journey partner." He said as he began running a system diagnostic "Tell Arrate I will need him for this and see if you can't round up some extra supplies."

"Do we need the protocol unit for this master?" Revan swore that HK almost always seemed to whine whenever it wouldn't be just the two of them for a mission.  
"Yes HK we need him." Revan shook his head fondly as he sensed something "Make sure that you keep the kids off the ship, I would hate for Satele to dismantle you again."

The droid shivered in fear. Yes, a robot assassin that feared nothing was afraid of his Mistress.

"Statement: Mistress would come for you next."

The droid took great joy in hearing his Master curse his existence. HK went about his duty. He armed himself with the DC-15A Blaster Rifle for long range combat, two DC-17 Blaster Pistols, several thermal detonators, a rocket launcher, and a DC-15x Sniper Rifle. Oh yes, the droid was prepared.

Revan knew that the clones would be a great help to them. He had been debating whether or not he should have them accompany him, a small group of course, but he didn't want to risk the rest of the Galaxy knowing about them just yet. Master Yoda was the only person they had informed, albeit barely, of their existence. He only knew that pieces were in play and that they were manipulating both sides in it with their meddling. Revan felt four curious individuals sneaking aboard the ship while HK was out getting extra supplies and Arrate, the latter was accompanied by multiple complaints.

"If she hasn't noticed yet then all six of us can face her wrath when we get back." He mumbled thinking of his wife's anger at every prank Scorch pulled with some of the more childlike clones, Revan's own idiotic plans, and HK's antics.

"Oh Master!" Arrate cried "Mistress has been most distressed, she can't find the children!"

By Revan's calculations they now had a good ten minutes before Satele came for them. Assuming the children were able to somehow mask their presence's from their mother then they had twenty minutes.

"We can worry about her later Arrate," Revan says calming the droid as he starts the engine of the _Fury_ "I'm sure the children are fine wherever they are."

The Interceptor slowly exited the hangar of the _Brentaal_ _Star_. The hammerhead shaped ship had long since forgone the old orange and white color of the Old Republic and since been repainted red and white for the Galactic Republic. Revan still said black was a better choice than white but he didn't feel like arguing with a few thousand clones about color scheme. Revan had been shown a set of coordinates in his dreams. At first they didn't make much sense to him but now that he knew where he was truly going he didn't much care for what could go wrong. As he punched in the coordinates into the ships nav-computer he idly wondered just what he was getting himself into with all of this.

As the hyper-drive whirred to life Revan added as an afterthought "Hopefully."

The bridge crew of the _Brentaal_ _Star_ watched the _Fury_ exit the planet's atmosphere and presumably enter hyperspace immediately after. Only when they had lost the ship on the scanners did Satele reach the bridge, and she was furious.

Revan waited until they entered hyperspace before giving control of the ship to HK. Reaching out with his senses he 'subtly' alerted his four stowaways that he had found them. Putting a little fear into the children wasn't a horrible thing to do; it was only horrible if they went to their 'mother' afterward.

"That should keep them on their toes." Revan mumbled as he checked the ships star chart. They would be travelling via hyperspace to the edge of Wild Space just outside of the Dosuun system. The reports of the area claimed there was nothing out there to find. Dosuun, and a few other worlds were located in the border of Wild Space but once inside it was said none returned. Smuggler freighters, stray warships, explorer expeditions, and pirate bands had been reported to have gone missing. Revan could feel something, not the force, pulling him to his destination. He couldn't describe the feeling but he knew that he had felt it before during his training as a child.

"You can come out now!" Revan called out as he entered the cargo hold. Two dull thuds could be heard as some of the boxes of supplies were knocked over. Revan shook his head as he heard the cursing of his favorite clones, even muffled Sev was vocal, and the argument that followed. Sometimes he wondered if Scorch and Sev would be worse than any children he and Satele might have in the future. Sometimes. Revan sighed "How long did you wait this time? I can't imagine Satele was too happy with you lot."

Scorch looked sheepish "We won't tell her if you don't."

Revan rolled his eyes. After dealing with the clones for nearly a decade he had come to expect such bouts of independence. He kept Arrate on monitor duty, checking the star charts every few minutes to keep track of just what sort of route they were taking.

"Scorch," Revan sighed "if we get into trouble then Satele will know it was all your idea."

The commando's jaw dropped. His brothers gave soft chuckles at his expense. The Delta's knew they were Revan's favorite Commando unit, favoring Sev and Boss due to their ability in the field and leadership talent where as Satele preferred Fixer and Scorch for the conduct and…Revan didn't really know what Satele saw in Scorch but whatever it was had to outweigh his negative's, right?

"Permission to speak, sir?" Fixer, ever the soldier, asked with more respect than Revan thought any teenager could muster.

"Granted."

"What exactly are you hoping to find out in Wild Space?"

Revan mulled over his words before giving a reply. Like it or not, Fixer was much more than just a soldier or tech expert, he was a spy for Satele. Revan learned very quickly that the Delta's were a unique bunch. Their personalities should not work well together and yet when 38, Boss, got them to focus they were lethal. Fixer of course being Satele's favorite all but followed any order she issued even if it undermines Revan's. Case in point being that when she is not around then he is to make sure that Revan doesn't do anything foolish and that she is kept up to date with everything.

"To answer your question Fixer, I am hoping to find a world out there that no one has been to yet." Revan was grinning behind his mask.

 **AN: I realize that things are moving kind of fast…really fast. But I have a reason for this. I hate filler. No one wants to read three to five chapters of just what happens before Episode 2, that's when the action picks up. My plan is to go through the Clone Wars major battles, may or may not skip the filler between battles like the political missions etc (heavy on the may). I will cover Episode 3's events and as for what happens after that…I'm torn between my idea, altered canon, and just putting the original trilogy cast in the events of the new trilogy. So basically Ep 7 with the cast of Ep 4. But I don't know. If you haven't noticed some things from Star Wars lore have changed. Satele was not trained by anyone other than Orgus Din as is this story's canon, the events before and during SWTOR happened differently than in canon and some characters are either in a limbo state or will appear essentially as being born in the days of the Galactic Republic.**

 **The dialogue is mostly a quote from KOTOR, found it on wookiepedia and thought it was hilarious.**

 **P.S. I had planned for this to be posted well before Halloween along with the fourth chapter of Kage of the Squad (KotS) but due to a recent death and trying to hold onto my real world responsibilities I have been delayed. I don't want any sympathy, I'm a writer who makes a living giving people something interesting to read and enjoy, I am not a friend who you have to comfort.**


End file.
